


Higher Ground

by Chasyn



Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [49]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: AU - Dæmon, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Finan Teasing, Inspired by Music, M/M, March Musical Madness (The Last Kingdom), Of his fat arse, SO MUCH TEASING, Same-Sex Daemons, Song: Higher Ground (Red Hot Chili Peppers), dæmon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Song 17:  Higher Ground by Red Hot Chili Peppers.Finan dropped his gaze back to the infuriating creature, his eyes narrowing into a glare.  “I refuse to believe you are my dæmon!  Someone has stolen my rightful one at birth and left me with you!”
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185899
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Higher Ground

**Author's Note:**

> I had way too much fun with this! XD Also, come hang out with us! In my chat server! <https://discord.gg/JGgeWp3>  
> 

“Fane!” The man sighed out deeply and glared down at the beast that continued to annoy him to no end every day of his miserable life. “Can you _just_ walk straight? For once?” Honestly, he might die if Fane did just that, walk straight or talk straight or do _anything_ that wasn’t divined just to drive the man _completely_ and _utterly_ insane!

The oversized Irishelk under him lifted his head sharply and snorted out. He was a large and elegant creature, his pelt a mixture of browns that matched the man’s hair on his back and faded into lighter browns down his side into white at his legs. The crown on his head would put any other cervidae to shame for its size and perfection. The elk was certainly a sight to behold as he blinked his large brown eyes that seemed to mimic exactly the eyes of the man who rode upon his back. “It is steep, Finan!” The elegant creature said, turning his whole massive body to the side and stepping sideways. “If I trip and fall and break a leg, you would be a sorry mess then! No one to carry your ungrateful arse!”

“Watch it!” Finan snapped, leaning to the side to miss the massive antlers as they swung to and fro just inches from him. “You’re going to take my eye out again!”

Fane dipped his head closer to the ground again, his eyes searching the loose soil of the forest floor before he took another step. “It was not your eye! And it was barely a scratch.” The elk argued. “You are fine. Stop whining about it already.”

The man threw his arms up in the air dramatically, his eyes on the skies. “For all the luck of Ireland… I get burdened with a clumsy and arrogant beast as you!”

Fane lifted his head again suddenly, making Finan lean out of the way again. “And what does that say about _you?”_ The elk snapped before resuming his slow amble down the steep incline. “If we are the same.”

Finan dropped his gaze back to the infuriating creature, his eyes narrowing into a glare. “I refuse to believe you are my dæmon! Someone has stolen my rightful one at birth and left me with _you!”_

“Hey!” Fane whipped his head up again and turned it to the side to glare at his human counterpart. _“I am insulted!”_

“Ouch!” Finan rubbed at his forehead where he’d just been smacked with a tine. Finan reached out and grabbed Fane’s antlers and yanked them hard, forcing the creature’s head back. _“Fane!”_

“Oh! Sorry!” The elk said, his tone softer and apologetic. He pulled his antler out of Finan’s grasp and turned back. 

Finan sighed as he pulled his hand away. “It is fine. I am not bleeding this time.”

Fane rolled his eyes and shook his massive head in a very human manner. “It was only a _little_ last time!” The elk snapped, annoyance in his voice once again. “Stop being so _dramatic!”_

“He is always quite dramatic, isn’t he?” A voice called back to them.

Finan stretched up, trying to catch sight of the lumbering brown bear that used to be in his range. He could just barely make her and her two riders out. _“Fane!”_ He snapped and kicked at the sides of his mount. “We are getting too far behind!”

“Do not rush me!” The elk snapped. “And we aren’t too far behind if the Lord can hear your whining enough to tease you!” Finan rolled his eyes and shook his head and slipped from the elk’s back with practice ease. He turned and jumped down the steep embankment and started picking his way through the woods. Fane whipped his head around, stopping completely, and gawking at his retreating human. “Hey!” He snapped. _“You cannot leave me!”_

“Then hurry up!” Finan snapped. “I will not get behind.”

The elk snorted loud and stamped his hooves angrily. But he had no choice but to follow. He was mostly just being dramatic anyways and he knew Finan knew that. They were one in the same and all. Fane’s existence was just to annoy Finan, as the Irishman continually said. He straightened up, arched, and leaped clear over the steep embankment, landing just behind Finan with care. He picked his legs up and pranced beside the man for a moment, showing off.

Finan stopped and turned and glared at him. “Too steep, huh?”

The elk stuck his tongue out in a very human manner and then shook his head. “You are a fat arse! You weigh me down too much!”

Finan reached up and grabbed the prancing elk’s antler and yanked on it. “You are not mine!” Fane turned his head and licked Finan, dragging his tongue up the side of the man’s face. Finan let him go and practically jumped back. “Fane! Gross!”

“Oh come now, you big baby.” The elk stepped closer and dipped his head. “Get back on and we will catch up with your precious lovers before they find some other less fat arse than your own. Though for the life of me, why they would even choose to put up with you is a mystery in itself, greater than all in the world.”

Finan glared at him a moment longer before he grabbed both antlers in his hands. Fane lifted him easily and swung his head back. Finan slipped onto the back of the large Irishelk and settled into place behind his withers. “Just get on with it.” He said with a sigh. Fane nodded his head and started forward at a faster pace than before. They closed the distance between them and the great lumbering bear quickly.

She was larger than an ordinary brown bear, which was already one of the largest species of bears. She was easily twice as tall as the elk if she stood up on her legs. She let out a snort and shook her massive head as the elk came closer. “Took you long enough, Fane. I do not think I can walk slower.”

“Oh! You want a race now, Orva?” The elk pranced closer and lowered his head, his eyes twinkling at the bear. 

The massive bear lifted her head a bit. She couldn’t see her two riders but she felt them. “Uhtred?”

The Lord let out a laugh as he leaned forward and stretched his arm out. From where he sat just behind her shoulders, he could just reach one of her ears. He scratched the base of her ear and she swiveled it back towards him. “If you want.” He straightened back up and turned, glancing at the man behind him. “You will have to hold on, Sihtric. _Really right.”_ Uhtred said with a devilish smirk on his lips.

The rogue smiled and glanced sideways at Finan. “I can hold on _really tight.”_ He said with a smirk that could rival their Lord’s.

Finan narrowed his eyes and glared at his two lovers. “Tell me again why I am left out?”

“Because you are too fat!” Fane answered quickly. “You would crush Orva with your giant arse!” Finan rolled his eyes and shook his head as Uhtred smiled.

Sihtric laughed loudly and leaned back. He put his fingers to his mouth and whistled. A few moments later and an oversized raven dropped from the sky. She circled the ground before landing gently on Sihtric’s right shoulder, taking up the whole space and looking at if she could tip him over under her weight. “Saffi, are we close?”

The raven snapped her beak and nodded her head. Then she turned her large beak towards him and snapped at his curly hair.

Sihtric let out a laugh and pushed her away. “What do you see, Saffi? Is the way clear? Fane and Orva wish to race.”

Saffi snapped her beak and ruffled her feathers. _“Land creatures.”_ She huffed out and extended her wings. She stretched them out, her left extending behind her human’s neck the whole expanse of his shoulders. She fluttered her wings a moment and then quickly folded them back against her body. “Such silly fools, thinking they could beat the likes of me.”

“Hey! We have not invited you, bird brain!” Fane snapped, lifting his head up and turning it towards her.

“Fane!” Finan snapped as he once again evaded the pointed tines.

Saffi puffed out her feathers again and snapped her beak. Then she shook herself and turned again to her human. "The way is clear." She said with a nod of her head.

Sihtric smiled and reached up to run his fingers over her silky feathers. "Thank you."

She nodded and extended her wings again. She lifted herself from his shoulder and rose higher in the air. "I shall fly on ahead. Try to keep up!" She said and then was gone, flying fast.

Sihtric’s eyes widened as she disappeared from his sight. A sudden and violent pain gripped him and he slouched forward, pressing against Uhtred’s back. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as the wave settled and he was able to breathe again.

Uhtred glanced over his shoulder, concern on his face. But he knew there was nothing he could do to stop the discomfort his youngest lover felt. "She enjoys pushing your connection." He said softly. Sihtric gasped again and nodded his head. 

Fane had moved close enough that Finan could lean over and touch his finger’s to Sihtric’s cheek. “Hold on tight, love.” Finan cooed softly and the younger man’s face flushed at the words and touch. 

Uhtred patted Orva's shoulder. "Let's go before the crazy bird kills him."

"She hasn't managed to yet." Sihtric breathed out shakily as he wrapped his arms tightly around Uhtred’s waist and pressed harder against his back.

“You are all too dramatic!” The raven was suddenly circling overhead again.

“Saffi!” Finan called, looking up at her. “I would strangle you if it would not hurt our boy!”

“You would have to catch me first!” She called before she flew off again.

Uhtred leaned lower over Orva as she bounded off, pulling Sihtric down with him. He gripped her tightly with his legs and tangled his fingers into the longer fur of her shoulders, holding them both securely to her back with ease.

“After her Fane!” Finan shouted, watching as the great brown bear took off.

“I can _hear_ you!” Fane snapped.

“Then go!”

“But what if I chip a hoof?”

“FANE!”

 _“ALRIGHT!”_ The Irishelk lowered his head and leapt into a fast gallop to catch up.


End file.
